


2:29 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One father's good deed for his daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl.





	2:29 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''One father's good deed for his daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl after he revealed he bought a rare treat and she smiled with him.

THE END


End file.
